Surprise!
by cobalt kitty
Summary: Heero's acting strange and Duo's a bit suspicious... Yaoi 2x1


Disclaimers: Don't own, just borrowing.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai/yaoi, 2+1/2x1, sap, fluff, usual stuff here, somewhat foolish Duo.  
  
Notes: None, but I know a certain someone needs to get a hint from Duo. Anyway, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Surprise!  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
***  
  
Heero's been acting strange lately. Very strange. I know he's hiding something from me. But what? What could Heero Yuy possible have to hide from me? I'm like his best friend. I'm his lover. I'm his protector. I'm his everything. For God's sake, I'm his damn spouse! What the hell is he hiding from me???   
  
I'm sure you're wondering *why* I say he's acting strange. Of course by acting strange for Heero is actually acting normal. For example, the other day, when I went to put my coat up, he ran to me, took it off, and hung it up himself. Yeah, yeah, that's perfectly normal, you say. Yeah, but not when he took my shoes from my feet while I was standing up too and kept me away from the closet. He wouldn't let me near there. The only possible explanation is that he's hiding something from me. What the hell is it?   
  
I thought he knew that he can trust me.  
  
***  
  
Duo shoved the thoughts from his head and unlocked the car. It was three o'clock PM which is the time he gets off. He quickly started the engine and put it in gear. He tried not to speed out the parking lot, the security guards don't appreciate that. Well, that plan didn't go well, he took off at a whooping 60 miles per hour...in a parking lot full of cars. He recalled another strange event.  
  
***  
  
Ya know what else Heero's been doing strange? You see, we both work at the Preventers HQ, and we leave at the same time. Since I get off an hour sooner, I usually busy myself with some errand, but Heero's been gettin' home early for the passed week so there was no need to busy myself--eccept of course with curiosity. Okay, okay, back to the other strange things Heero's been up too. Well, we both have a set of house keys, one day a couple of hours after I dropped Heero off at his office I realized that I had forgotten some papers at home. I told my boss and she allowed me to go get them. I drove home, opened the door and saw Heero's keys on the table.  
  
That's weird.   
  
If I took the car then...  
  
When the HELL did he get home and how did he get there???  
  
My explanation: he walked.  
  
But why?  
  
***  
  
Duo glared at the streetlight on red. This was a delay from getting home and hopefully finding out why Heero had been acting strange. He twiddled his thumbs against the steering wheel and grunted. What the hell was this light so long to change???  
  
Green light.  
  
Duo stomped on the gas and raced down the street. Suddenly, flashing sirens were seen from his rearview mirror.  
  
"Damn!" Duo cursed. He pulled over reluctantly.  
  
And officer came up to his window. Duo hurriedly rolled it down and sighed, "Yes officer?" he said without looking up.  
  
"Do you realize that you were speeding 40 miles over the limit, sir?" asked the officer who seemed to have a female voice. It sounded oddly familiar.   
  
"No." Duo replied and combed his fingers through his long bangs.   
  
"Well, what's the problem...D-chan?"  
  
Duo looked up at the officer, "Hilde?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh my God. You really want to know what's wrong?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Heero's been acting strange..." Duo said and began drifting off into another memory.  
  
***  
  
I came home early the day before yesterday to see if I could figure out what's wrong.   
  
I heard the water running which at two PM on a week day is pretty strange. I called Heero's name to see locate him. I knew he was home. I saw his set of keys on the table again. We have two bathrooms, I checked in the guest bathroom, nothing was up there. Then I went to our bathroom. It was the worst thing that could possibly happen to me.  
  
The tub was full with soapy suds and bubbles.   
  
I found another person's golden hair floating in the water.  
  
That's when I realized something serious could be happening in my own home.   
  
Heero would 't cheat on me. He just wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't...but I think he is.  
  
That would mean that he doesn't want me anymore.   
  
I thought he loved me. After all we've been through, I thought...I thought he would be mine forever. I thought his heart was mine. I thought alot of things, ya know?   
  
But I don't know anymore.   
  
***  
  
Duo pressed his forehead to the steering wheel. He felt like crying. Hell, he felt like dying. Heero was everything to him. He didn't think that this would ever happen to him. He didn't think that another person would betray him. He thought that Heero was a gift from God. A gift apologizing for all the agony and tragedy in their childhood. He, in away, thought that *he* was Heero's gift from God.   
  
Maybe Duo wasn't a good enough gift for Heero.  
  
"D-chan, I'm so sorry. I'm sure things will be okay."  
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow. Did she even hear a word he said? If Heero left, he would never be okay again. It was just one of things that you could feel and you knew that you wouldn't ever get over it. Duo felt that.   
  
"But I love him..." Duo whispered.  
  
Hilde felt a pang of sympathy. She was keeping him from Heero. Even though she still had a HUGE crush on him, she still wanted Duo to be happy. Heero was a good person for him.  
  
"Okay D-chan, I'll let you off this time, but next time..." she pecked him on the check and released him.  
  
"Thanks Hil."   
  
She winked, "Good luck."  
  
***  
  
I hope I'm not too late. This so sucks if what I think happening is happening. Lately besides Heero being really weird, there's been alot of tension between us. It was really weird. It's never been like that between us. one night I even slept on the couch. The worst part is, tomorrow is our three year anniversary.  
  
I feel like vanishing and never returning. I feel like...like...well like shit to be honest. I just want things to be how they used to. I want to come home with Heero again and not feel uncomfortable every time I enter the house. I'm so down right now.  
  
Thinking about Heero with another person...  
  
Oh God.  
  
I think about it and I get sick to my stomach. Oh God. When I think about him kissing someone's lips or stroking someone's hair, caressing their skin, smiling his smile, making love...  
  
Oh God.  
  
I think...I think...  
  
I think my heart is broken...  
  
***  
  
Duo parked the car in front of the house and slowly walked to the door. Maybe he shouldn't think about what Heero's hiding. Maybe he should just be happy with what little is his now. Maybe...  
  
"Maybe it's...over..." Duo said to himself totally disheartened and depressed. His posture suffered from sunken shoulders and lowered head. A tear slid down his cheek as he unlocked and turned the knob of the door and entered the house.  
  
"Maybe he's not mine anymore."  
  
The cozy house was dark. He flipped on the switch and trudged through the living room to the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and threw his coat to the floor. He turned the light on to his bedroom--  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Duo looked up only to see Heero holding something covered in a blanket.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I know the passed week has been weird for you Duo,"  
  
"You're tellin' me..." Duo grumbled.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"Well, I just couldn't wait until tomorrow." Heero sighed, "I thought I could hide it, but I can't. I can't hide it anymore."  
  
Duo closed his eyes, 'Oh God...' he thought.  
  
"So I have to tell you today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Happy anniversary..." Heero said with a smile and handed him the bundle.  
  
Duo looked at it with a confused expression. He felt something cold touch his hand. He unwrapped the cloth.  
  
"ARFH! ARFH!" barked the bundle. It was a little golden retriever with black collar.  
  
"A dog?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Heero, you got me a dog as an anniversary gift?"  
  
"Surprise!" Heero smiled, "I hope you're not mad."  
  
Duo pulled Heero against him it his free hand, "Thank you. I love it." without him knowing, tears began to flow from Duo's amethyst eyes, "Thank you." he said again. His tears were from relief. He was so happy. He smiled and cried at the same time. The golden hair in the tub must have come from this little puppy. Duo's tears came harder onto Heero's shoulder.   
  
How could Duo think that Heero would do something like that to him? How could he think that Heero didn't think so highly of him? How could he doubt Heero's love for him?   
  
He felt terrible, but at the same time so very, very happy.  
  
"Ai shiteru Duo." Heero said. He felt Duo's tears. He didn't think that Duo would be so happy to receive a dog. This reaction was a real surprise.  
  
"He loves me..." Duo whispered, "I love you too."  
  
Duo held Heero for a awhile, but Heero didn't mind. He loved being hugged by Duo.   
  
To Heero's disappointment, Duo released the Japanese boy and pet the dog's head.  
  
"What's its name?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to name him?"  
  
"Ai." Duo smiled, "Let's name him 'Ai'."  
  
"Love? You want to name him love?"  
  
Duo nodded, "Thank you Heero. I love you."  
  
Heero smiled, "I love you too."  
  
***  
  
Well all that worrying was a waste of time. I guess I should have trusted Heero more.   
  
I'm so stupid.   
  
Oh well, it's in the past and I've learned from my mistake. Suddenly, my heart was healed and everything's back to normal. Hilde was right. Everything was going to be okay. And it was. It always will be. He loves me and I love him.   
  
I shouldn't have doubted him.  
  
***  
  
Duo smile turned into a grin. He set the dog on the floor and gently pushed Heero to the bed. He kissed Heero's soft lips over and over again. Such soft lips. No one would ever have Heero.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
From the floor, the dog cocked his head. Then he turned around and went to the living room using his snout to clothes the door...  
  
'Hentai.'   
  
***  
  
Duo and Heero forever.  
  
***  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
owari  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Smart pup, doncha think? Anyway, this was just s short something I thought I'd get out since I haven't updated in a while. Hope you liked it. Ja ne! 


End file.
